William Dunbar
, with his "neutral look".]] .]] William Dunbar is a member of Team Lyoko and a ninth grader at Kadic Academy. He is mostly known for being Ulrich Stern's primary competitor for Yumi's heart. Presumptuous and snide, William is commonly treated as a minor adversary to the Lyoko Warriors, despite becoming one in the end. Description William arrived at Kadic Academy in New Order because he was kicked out of his old school for sending love letters everywhere. He enrolled in the ninth grade, quickly taking a liking to Yumi. However, due to his jerky attitude and need to outdo Ulrich constantly, Yumi liked him less and less, although it is still implied he has a crush on her. William's personality is self-centered and overconfident. It is often indicated most things he does are done to improve his social status. He constantly strives to outdo others in whatever they seem to be doing. Thus, William could be treated as the opposite of Ulrich, whom he doesn't seem to think of as that large of a threat to his fancy and pursuit of Yumi in romantic fashion. William, due to his brash nature, might sometimes harm others without meaning to. For example, in Final Round, he challenged the Scyphozoa to a battle, losing, only to prove himself a good Lyoko Warrior. William might suffer from inner low self-confidence, but if this is so, he constantly wants to regret this and best his schoolmates. In The Secret, William helps the Lyoko Warriors tremendously in their fight against XANA, doing everything except going to Lyoko himself. After this, Team Lyoko held a vote about whether or not William should be allowed to become a Lyoko Warrior. (In order for him to get in, it had to be a unanimous vote.) However, Yumi voted against him joining because she felt that he could not be trusted, and he supposedly forgot all about it after a Time reversion. However, it seems that he began to dream about the incident afterwards. Yumi still does not think that he can be trusted in Double Trouble, but she changes her mind by the end of the episode after he helps out once again, and asks him to join their group. He accepts, and, in Final Round, is virtualized onto Lyoko. On Lyoko, William is dressed in silver-black armor with a red belt. His weapon is a large sword which can fire energy beams that act like razors, although because he only used this ability while possessed by XANA, it might be that this was XANA-induced, and not actually a genuine power. His sword is quite heavy, although it is powerful, and it can cut monsters in half quite easily (or at least, cut Creepers in half easily). Like Odd, William seems to enjoy fighting monsters on Lyoko more often then not, perhaps a bit too much... On his very first mission to Lyoko in Final Round, his desire to keep fighting monsters led him to pick a fight with the Scyphozoa all by himself, although Jeremie repeatedly told him to run away. This led to William being posessed by XANA, who used him to completely destroy Lyoko. He is still very much under XANA's control. Season 4 artwork shows him with the black outfit, so he is assumed to stay in XANA's control during the whole season 4. Lyoko avatar *'ID Card': William's ID card has not yet been shown as of yet. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapon': **Zweihander - William's primary weapon, this huge sword can fire blades of energy and cut enemies in half. *'Lyoko Powers' (While under XANA's control.): ** Black smoke that can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. ** Super smoke ** Levitation ** Far Sight (Tentative name) ** Ability to activate a tower for XANA. ** Control over XANAs monsters. *'Vehicle' - Black Flying Manta Dunbar, William